Erase Me
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: A pregnant Mavis goes to tell her father the truth. Upon hearing the unsettling news he flies into a fit of uncontrollable rage. In a desperate attempt to calm him and stop him from hurting anyone, Mavis uses her newly learnt abilities and erases his mind. Unfortunately she erases just a bit too much.
1. Chapter 1

** C1: Three Years Later**

* * *

Mavis held tight to Jonny's hand as he nodded slowly, absorbing the news. He pursed his lips, a million thoughts going through his mind but even still he somehow felt ready for parenthood. Sighing he looked into his love's eyes, "What are we going to tell your dad?"

The young Vampire let go of his hand, "No what am I going to tell him?"

He winced at her scared tone, "You can't do this alone Mavis," his eyebrow's scrunched together in worry at her independence.

"I know, but what if he loses his temper? I don't want anything to happen to you," Jonny frowned but nodded slowly otherwise. As much as he wanted to protect her, she had to be the one protecting him sometimes. Especially if she was the only barrier between him and her father who may or may not be on a blood hunt for him as soon as he heard the news. As rude as that may have sounded, he only thought that way because if he died he wouldn't be able to be with her anymore.

Inhaling a deep breath Mavis pulled herself together, "When are you going to tell him?" Jonny asked while smoothing back his hair and looking at her with a soft concerned smile.

"Soon, probably sometime today if I get the chance," she sent him a reassuring glance and tried to lift the upper corners of her mouth to look positive. The two love bats held each other's gaze for a few more moments before turning in sync to search for someone else they could share the news with. Someone who hopefully would accept their momentous news.

"Oh there you are my little blood orange!" Mavis turned towards the familiar Romanian accent and opened her arms, welcoming her father's hug. He squeezed her tightly and she tried to push him away gently, he wasn't aware of it but his hugs were always a lot more painful than she had ever let on.

"Hi dad," she said quietly.

Dracula sent his daughter a questioning glance when he noticed the befallen look on her face, "Is something wrong Mouse?"

Mavis bit her lip and sent a look over to Jonny. He took the hint and excused himself from their conversation, trying to get as far away as possible so as to not be mauled by her father when she shared the news.

Taking in a deep breath the black haired girl blinked up at her dad, _may as well tell him now…_ she thought. "Dad I need to talk to you about something,"

Dracula's smile faded from his face as he became serious. He removed his hands that were still on her shoulders from their hug and let them swing by his side. "Oh… okay, what is wrong?"

She started walking and he followed, keeping pace with her stride, "I don't exactly know how to tell you this…"

As she expected he started jumping to conclusions, "What is wrong are you hurt? Did someone threaten you? Did you stay in the sunlight for too long?" She looked over at her father as he started having a panic attack. His blue eyes darted back and forth in worry as if he was looking for someone to blame his child's discomfort on.

The girl smiled softly at his antics, "No dad you didn't let me finish."

He calmed down just enough to hear her out, "What is it dear?"

"I'm…" she paused and looked away, she couldn't look at her father while she said this. So saying she closed her eyes, blocking out the world around her and sucking in a deep breath. Finally working up the courage to face whatever was about to happen next she just blurted out the truth, "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Mavis cracked one eye open to see a completely stunned look on her father's face. He didn't say anything, he simply stared at her for a moment. He seemed totally frozen in shock as his gaze wandered off into the distance for a moment. When he started to come back to reality their eyes met for a split second before his line of sight shifted down to her stomach where something was beginning to grow there. "You're…" he repeated incredulously. He had not fully absorbed her words and when it started to reach his mind he took it as a terrible joke.

"Dad I just found out for sure a week ago so it's not like you were the last to know or anything," the little Vampire held her hands out in front of her in defense as she felt her anxiety rising.

More thoughts collected in his mind to help him try to comprehend the current situation, "With Jonny…" Dracula's head dropped and he was staring at the red carpet in the hotel's lobby.

"I-I know it's a lot to take in but don't freak out, after all you and mom had me when you were relatively young right?" she smiled sheepishly and she felt herself take a step back despite her better reasoning that this was her dad and that he'd never hurt her.

"You're pregnant!" Count Dracula's head snapped up as all the pieces began to fit together. Out of pure anger his fangs and nails elongated into sharp points. His pupils dilated before contracting into small slits and his shoulders hunched, making him look taller and thinner.

"Dad please!"

"Where is he?!" Dracula zipped off before Mavis could register that he was gone.

"Dad!" she rushed after him and a moment later she realized that she would quickly lose track of him at this rate. She transformed into a bat and flew as fast as her wings could carry her. She called out for him as she followed his dust trail through the hotel.

"How could you?" she heard his familiar voice and she zoomed down the hall towards it. Down a long corridor she found her dad pinning a terrified Jonny in a corner. He raised his hand ready to strike but Mavis changed form and threw herself in between them.

"Dad no!" his claws stopped just short of gouging her eyes out.

"Mavis get out of the way," his voice was low and menacing. He pronounced each word carefully making the situation all the more terrifying, his teeth ground against one another in anger and she stepped back to protect her Zing.

"Dad please stop I know you're mad but-"

"You're too young to be having kids!" his voice boomed and echoed across the walls but Mavis did her best poker face and looked him in the eye. She felt her upper lip tremble as he growled.

"I'm a hundred and twenty-one it's my life!" she screamed back. Her father ignored her and started to push past her in an attempt to maim Jonny. In fear and frustration she felt her power strengthen and seep into her physical being. Claws clashed and her father growled as she stopped him.

"He's not going to stop!" Jonny screamed while cowering behind her. As a man he felt weak, but as a survivor he felt terrified, he did not want to be ripped apart by a rampaging Dracula, "C-can't you do something?" he asked fearfully.

A light bulb went off in the back of Mavis's head, but as soon as it lit it was out. No she couldn't do that to him, could she? She was just starting to learn the power well enough, after all she had practiced on Uncle Murray enough times that it should be alright, right? She could erase his mind to just a few moments ago and everything would be okay right?

As if he could tell what she was thinking Dracula pushed against his daughter harder, "Don't even think about it! I'm trying to protect you!"

"Sorry dad!" Blue eyes met cobalt and their powers clashed for dominance as he had been prepared. The young Vampire's mind was wilder and her strong will burst through his wall of age old intelligence. They held each other's gaze for what seemed to be a long time. Dracula continued to fight against his daughter's strain but he was losing fast. While his mind gave into her power he still pushed on with his body but even that was beginning to break. He felt a sharp pain in his mind as his memories were forcibly ejected from his mind. As soon as Mavis's power broke through he felt the effects at full force.

"Ah!" the two supernatural beings flew back from one another. Jonny caught Mavis from behind but her father went tumbling into a suit of armor that had come rushing in to see what all the commotion was about. Mavis rubbed her head as she felt a headache coming on. She turned and saw Jonathan lying in a heap behind her as he had attempted to break her fall.

Standing, she held out her hand and he took it gratefully. When the dust cleared she heard her father groaning from the other side of the hallway, "Oh what happened?"

The girl gasped and ran to her his side, "Oh my rabies… dad are you alright? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to you were just so angry!" tears pricked at her eyes as she feared that there was even the slightest of chances that she had hurt him.

Dracula sat up slowly, rubbing his head and looking up at her. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to her face, "Dad? Oh were you the one I just crashed into? I must not have been watching where I was going."

The Count stood and brushed off his pants before pulling his cape around him tightly. Mavis's eyes grew wide and she took a small step back at the uncaring look in his eye, "A-are you okay?"

He blinked at her, "Yes I am fine thank you. Again I apologize… when did I get here?" for the first time Dracula noticed his surroundings. His eyes grazed over the beige walls of the hotel and they eventually fell onto the heap of metal at his feet before finding their way to meet Jonny's brown irises.

Mavis opened her mouth to say something but found she had no words to say, "Sire are you alright?" all heads turned towards the talking knights head and nobody said a thing for Dracula had no idea he was talking to him.

"Dad..?" she whispered before stepping closer to the elder Vampire. He leaned back as she got closer.

He pursed his lips and held out his hands in a defensive stance, "I'm sorry miss, we must have crashed harder than I thought. I'm not your father."

Blue eyes began to water and she started walking backwards to get away from him in disbelief, eventually she bumped into Jonny who held her tightly, "Drac don't you know us?"

He felt a touch of guilt now as he took a second glance at the boy. He met his sorrowful eyes and grimaced, "Are you a… human?"

Jonny's head tilted in curiosity, "Yeah, and you aren't freaking out?"

The head Vampire tapped his chin and stared Jonny down, "I suppose I should but I'm in Hawaii it's a popular spot for humans. There's no need for me to be angry I can erase your brain and you won't remember a thing. So why should I be worried?" he smiled with half of his mouth, showing off one perfectly pointed tooth.

Mavis sobbed loudly as realization dawned on her, "No it's all my fault! I'm so sorry dad!" Jonny tried to catch her but she fell to the floor, landing ungracefully on her knees, "I shouldn't have used it so much! I erased too much of you!"

The Count raised an eyebrow, "Is she alright? I assume you know her?"

Jonny's eyes widened and he knelt down to hold her tight once more, "Yeah! Drac man don't erase my mind, Mavis is my Zing I don't want to forget that."

Taken aback by this sudden exclamation he frowned, "A human and a Vampire? Where have the times gone?" he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he felt a mild headache coming on from all the confusion and crying.

Mavis suddenly grabbed Jonny by his sleeve and pulled him down to eye level, "Go get Uncle Frank! Or Uncle Wayne, or anyone! Please Jonny!" she begged in heated whispers. Jonny took a moment to brandish a pocket tissue and wipe away a small smudge of black makeup smearing across her face.

"Alright I'll be as fast as I can okay? Uh stay right there," Jonathan stood and ran to see who he could wrestle up.

"How do you know Frankenstein?" Drac asked curiously. He came closer to the weeping girl in an attempt to comfort her some. He didn't want to just leave a crying girl without figuring out what was wrong, especially if he believed he was the cause of it. He really must have hit her harder than he thought, the last thing he could remember was running into another bat late at night. However that didn't explain how he gotten to where he was.

"H-he's your best friend and a good friend of mine as w-well," she hiccupped. With a sigh Dracula ran a hand through his raven hair.

"Did that little human drag us here while we were out?" the elder Vampire said while looking back around at his surroundings. He could have sworn he had just been taking a night stroll along the beach.

"Sire are you sure you're okay?" the knight in broken armor had repaired himself and was now standing at full attention before his master/employer.

When no one answered still and Drac noticed that the suit was staring at him he pointed to himself in question, "What me?"

The suit nodded, "Well… yes who else would I be talking to?" Dracula thrust an honest thumb at Mavis and shrugged. By now the girl had stopped crying and was able to look up at her father with blurry eyes. She opened her mouth to apologize again but Jonny came crashing through the doorway with several monsters in tow.

"What happened?" Griffin shouted, his glasses shaking to and fro wildly.

"Drac are you okay? Jonny said something was wrong," Frank took a heavy step towards his friend and the aforementioned Dracula stood and walked towards Frankenstein, eyeing him curiously.

"Wait you know this human? And how did you get here?"

Frank raised a stitched eyebrow, "Of course I know him, and I checked in two days ago."

"Checked in?" one black eyebrow arched in question.

Frank frowned, "Are you okay? You're acting weird, weirder than normal."

Wayne chuckled under his breath and Dracula scowled, "I am just fine Frank. I must have crashed into this girl a little too hard. My head hurts a little but I'll be fine soon."

The man made of men stood straight in surprise, lifting an arm he scratched the back of his head as a nervous gesture, "This girl? You mean your daughter?"

The Count's eyes widened. He peered over his shoulder and stared her down for a moment. Surely this had to be some sort of rouse, yes that's it his friends must be playing a trick on him. Realizing what he deemed to be the truth he turned back towards his fellow monsters with his hands up, "Alright you got me. That was a pretty funny joke."

It was the other's turn to be shocked, "We're not joking," Wayne said frankly, eye's large in worry.

"Wh… aht? What do you mean you're not joking? I don't have a kid yet you guys know that… right?" with the silence that followed Dracula began to feel unnerved and he shifted uncomfortably before turning back to look at his so called daughter. Mavis stood and made her way over to them slowly, finding Jonny amidst the crowd and holding his hand for comfort.

She watched as the men talked and she laid her head on his shoulder, "It's all my fault," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jonny stroked her ear, "No it's not Mavis, don't worry we'll figure this out."

"But I erased him Jonny! I erased all of what he was for the past one hundred and eighteen plus years!" Jonny pursed his lips, he found he had nothing to say to comfort her. While he wanted to be a good reassuring and supportive boyfriend he realized he didn't know how to combat the sadness of the truth.

Count Dracula shook his head and started pacing which was a sign that he was nervous, "What was your name? I didn't quite catch it."

The young Vampire looked into her father's eyes and it didn't take his hypnotic power to make her tell the truth, "I'm Mavis… your daughter."

"No, no, no that's impossible! I can't have a daughter, I haven't found her yet I haven't found my Zing there's no possible way you could be mine," Dracula glared at her unintentionally. When he saw the sadness in his eyes he softened his gaze, "I don't wish to come off as rude or mean but I couldn't have a child when I haven't found my Zing yet."

"It's all my fault…" the young girl started to feel the consequences of her fear-driven actions and the effect it was going to have on them.

All the jaws of his friends simultaneously hit the floor, as he turned to glare at them angrily. After a full minute of pure shock Frank was the first one to speak, "Drac… what year do you think it is?"

"1870 of course," Frankenstein dropped his head in his hands in disbelief.

"The year he met Martha…" Wayne shook his head and turned away, he couldn't look at anyone at the moment.

"It's all my fault…" Mavis said again, dropping her head low and looking at the ground as she felt another round of tears come to her eyes as she realized just what she erased, "I erased her…"

Jonny wrapped his arms around her but she turned away, "Erased who?" Dracula asked curiously.

She sniffed and tried to stop the second wave of pain from crashing into her, "I… erased her… I erased mom…"

* * *

**So... we're off to depressing start. I love it XD. Let me know what'cha think! Right now I'm just kind of having fun with my new obsession. *sly face***


	2. Chapter 2

**C2: Present Time**

* * *

After a long day of either heavy crying, worry, or confusion, everyone got up the next night for a meeting. Everyone minus Dracula who was unaware of their excursion which was fine since this get together was about him anyway.

Mavis's shoulders shook as she attempted to bite back another sob. Jonny cracked his neck, after passing out on the couch from being too tired he had woken up stiff and guilty that his brain had forced him to sleep when his love was still weeping on the bed.

"Mavis, sweetie, can you tell us what happened exactly?" Wanda stepped towards the Vampire girl and laid a hand on her head to softly stoke her hair. Without an almost grown baby in her she had a lot more mobility.

With a sniff she looked up into her Auntie's eyes and blinked, "He… I told him I was pregnant and he got m-mad and then he flew into a fit! I couldn't stop him I wasn't strong enough! So I panicked and erased his mind…"

Wanda's eyes widened at both bits of new information and she removed her hand, "Oh my," she looked to her husband and Wayne shrugged for he had not known of this before either.

"We should talk to someone who knows about Vampire magic," everyone turned their line of sight onto Frankenstein who was sitting down with his arms crossed. He sighed and averted his gaze at the sudden attention, "I'm just saying. I don't know anything about Vampire powers, I just know the lore."

Floating glasses shook as Griffin nodded his head, "Yeah… yeah that sounds like a good idea we should find out how it works. Maybe this isn't even permanent! Or maybe we can counter it with something right?" Griffin tried to remain as the optimistic one and the act usually worked including now because Mavis looked up with a small glint of hope in her eyes.

"D-do you think it could work?"

He shrugged but no one could see the action, "No promises but it's worth checking into."

Jonny scratched his left arm and inhaled, "Who will we ask?"

"There are a couple of Witches in here that might know a thing or two," Wanda suggested with a small smile, "they have, after all, been working for your father for centuries."

Mavis looked up to towards the ceiling where the Witches within the hotel usually flew about. She saw one pass overhead and her eyes lit up with new questions that she needed answers to. Without a word, she only glanced at her friends, before heading off to the back room where the Witches lived. Jonny tagged along a second after he realized she was off and the rest followed some distance behind.

After some time of navigating the halls the group came across the room where the Witches stayed. Mavis knocked nervously on the door and a few minutes later she could hear a soft click and a wrinkly green Witch stuck her nose out, "Hello Mavis," she said cheerfully upon seeing the guest.

"We need to ask you some questions, I-if that's alright."

The Witch frowned at her tone, knowing something serious was afoot and let the young Vampire in. The others watched her leave, knowing that any possible answers needed to be told to her first, they could wait.

Mavis sat in the chair the Witch instructed her to and Jonny stood close by, listening carefully, "What's wrong?" the Witch was now identified as Mary as Mavis got a better look at her face, she had a long hooked nose and short grey hair that frazzled out as if it had been electrocuted.

Jonny looked around the room, admiring the high ceiling and noticing that the sleeping quarters were perched within the rafters. The room was much bigger than the door implied and he saw that beyond the living room-like area that they were in now there was a small hallway full of doors and such. Looking back up he saw chests and drawers attached to the walls n an odd fashion. Some stuck out while some were embedded into the rock, he saw shelf's lined with potions and pots and many other cool and creepy gadgets.

"I… need to know about Vampire magic," Mary raised an eyebrow at the question.

"You _are_ a Vampire sweetheart, what could you possibly need to know?"

"She needs to know about the effects of erasing a mind," Jonny said bluntly. He could tell that his love was still too upset to speak and they wouldn't get the answers they needed if she didn't try to find them.

Mary inhaled and rubbed her chin in thought, "I'm afraid… I'm not the right person to ask that. I know about as much as you do however," she added at the look on Mavis's face, "I have a friend who might be able to help you out, Triaxis!" her voice carried down the hall and a few seconds later another Witch came zooming in. This one was as thin as her broomstick and Mavis didn't recognize her quite as easily for she usually cleaned up the mess hall.

Triaxis touched down and brushed her white apron off, "What is it?"

"Mavis wants to know about the power to erase minds. I can't provide her with any information but I know you can."  
The thin Witch took Mary's seat as she left and looked down at the pair before her. She sighed at their crestfallen looks, "What is it you must know?"  
"Is it permanent?" Mavis blurted out. She wanted so desperately to know that she hadn't destroyed her father's memories and all of who he was.

Sucking in a tight breath the Witch shifted in her chair uncomfortably, "Well no, not most times. Especially for young Vampire's such as yourself, your power is still fresh it shouldn't have a huge effect on one's mind." Mavis started to let out a massive sigh of relief but then Triaxis continued talking, "unless of course you erase more than a few days' worth of thought, if that's the case you may have some slight issues. I'm going to take a wild guess that you accidentally erased someone's memories?"

Mavis nodded and a small tear leaked from her blue eyes, "M-my dad," she whispered.

Triaxis was silent. She was stunned that the daughter of Dracula could manage such a feat to the age old Lord of Darkness, "How… much?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice, she was just like any of her other Witch sister's and loved the Count as a dear friend even if she showed otherwise.

"All of me… and Mom," Mavis buried her head into her hands and tried to keep herself from falling apart again.

"Oh…" the Witch fell silent once more. Her gaze travelled off to the side and she pursed her lips. Jonny felt bad for both parties, his love had lost her only close family and the other had lost a good friend and employer, so he assumed.

"Can you tell us what we should do?" Jonny said solemnly.

The Witch shook her head, "I'm afraid you've taken quite a bit out of his subconscious. Luckily like I said you are young, so I think we can hope for a few of his memories to return. If I'm correct he should be able to remember what has happened in the past week but from there it's entirely up to how strongly he resisted you."

Mavis lifted her head, "Really?" her voice was airy yet hopeful.

"I can't say for sure," she replied honestly. Even still, it was enough for Mavis to be able to get back up on her feet. The new knowledge encouraged her to ask more of the questions that had been eating her alive since she realized her father's mind was mostly gone.

"C-can we do anything to fix him? Anything at all?"

Triaxis scratched the back of her head as she thought, "I'm… not sure. If there is I don't know of it. I suppose a good way to really find out if his memories will come back someday is to consult The Book but…" her voice trailed off.

Mavis's eyes widened, "What's The Book?"

The old Witch sighed, "I'm guessing your father never got around to telling you about it did he?" Mavis shook her head and Jonny inhaled sharply after he realized he had been holding his breath. Triaxis nodded slowly when no one said anything, "The Book is the story of our people. Everything you'd _ever_ need to know about anyone. It the ever expanding Book of the Universe and unfortunately it's a real Wolf Cub to find."

Mavis scrunched her eyebrows together, "How so?"

"Well for starters the owner and creator of The Book died at a relatively early age. He was a powerful Alchemist and he was the one who created the great Seeing Mirror, you know the one Snow White has. He would examine the monsters daily and write down their habits and such. Luckily, or unluckily one could argue, he had managed to place an enchantment on The Book so it would continue on writing even after he was long gone."

Triaxis paused for a moment to catch her breath and so the Daughter of the Night could understand it all. When Mavis was able to fully comprehend everything she nodded, "Where is it now?"

The Witch shook her head and waved a hand in the air, "Ah I knew you'd ask," green smoke filled the room and the two found themselves staring at a map of the earth. Black "X's" began to appear all around the world and after a moment they had covered all the continents, "The Book moves. He placed a second spell on it so no human would ever be able to lay eyes upon it. He used his final breath to utter the words to the spell."

Mavis stood to get a closer look at the holographic map, "Is there any way to track it?"

"Mm," the Witch pursed her lips before standing and hopping onto her broom that was lying against the wall. She floated up to a high shelf and started to dig through some papers. One of the yellowed sheets unrolled and started to feather fall to the ground but just before it touched the floor however, a puff of wispy magic brought it back up to its former resting place.

"What are you looking for?" Jonny asked after he felt as though it had been silent for too long.

"I'm almost positive that none of us have it, but there's a Witch who had gotten a hold of it one day because she needed to look something up and she placed a tracking spell on it. Unfortunately I don't have the map," she tossed a vial to the side but instead of it crashing to the floor it floated gently towards a chest on the opposite side of the room. "No I don't see it. I used to have it but Genevieve must have taken it with her when she left."

Mavis and Jonny shared a look that said, "Who's Genevieve?" but the Witch answered for them.

"Genie used to work here. She was a smart Witch too, and the only one who started caring about her looks after sometime. She was a human made Witch so I could see why, she ended up converting to the Fairy Tale side of us supernatural being's and from what I hear she is now the Spring Witch of the Mountains… oh rats!" Triaxis threw something down in frustration after realizing it was not what she was looking for.

"She had entrusted me with her item but she must have summoned it back," she continued, "she's the only one who could have it and know where The Book is. You'll have to find her if you really want to know."

Mavis's mouth drew into a straight line, "How exactly will this book help?"

"If you manage to find it and the pages on Dracula are empty then he is lost, but if the words are merely covered he may still be able to regain some of his former self. I must warn you though, he will forever be changed because of this. Dracula will never be the same way he was. There will be some parts you may never be able to recover."

Mavis pursed her lips and nodded as she understood. She crossed her arms and started to walk out the door when no further conversation was made. As she turned the handle Triaxis zipped down and reached over her shoulder to present her with a small vial, "I don't have much but this may kick start some of Drac's memories."

Upon hearing the news she snatched up and stared at it with wide eyes, "H-how so? What does it do?"

"He'll need to drink the whole bottle. I've used this once before it's called a Reminder Spell, it's supposed to bring back foreign or forgotten memories. Usually only a small dosage of three drops does the trick but in this case you'll need all you can get. Good luck," Triaxis smiled and floated up the ceiling before going back to her daily duties.

Mavis turned to Jonny with a grin on her face, "This could help dad!" she opened the door and rushed out. Jonny followed and the monsters waiting outside perked up when she walked their way with a small smile on her face.

"What happened?" Frankenstein asked.

"I've got a few answers. A nice Witch by the name of Triaxis said that I could check this thing called The Book, she said that if the words on Dracula's pages are crossed out then there's still hope. I erased a lot but she said some things from the past week might return. She also gave me this," the girl held up a vial and noticed it was a lavender colored liquid, "she said it might help if we're lucky."

"At least there's some good news, how are you going to find The Book though?" Griffin pushed up the glasses falling on the bridge of his nose.

"We have to find a Witch by the name of Genevieve. She's the Spring of the Mountains or something."

"Oh no!" Wanda said airily, her hands flying to her face in worry, "No that's a terrible idea! Genevieve left he hotel for a reason!" the wolf mother started pacing and Mavis felt some of her spirits drop.

"Whats… wrong with going to her? She has the tracking map for The Book we need."

Wanda huffed and let her arms fall to her side, "She… a long time ago when she worked here she used to be a beautiful Witch. She was the only one who bothered to use transformation spells to keep herself young. Unfortunately the spells would only work for so long so she had to resort to potions and the ingredients…"

Wanda trailed off and Mavis took a curious step forward, "What was in them?"

Shutting her eyes Wanda looked away from the crowd, "The only active ingredient that reverses age, Vampire Blood."  
Mavis gasped, "Then… how will we find it? I need to know that I didn't just completely destroy my father, please we have to something!"

"I can't allow you to go," her eyes met Mavis's, "not now, she'll want your blood in exchange for even a small tidbit of information, and I _especially_ can't let you go with…" she glanced down at her stomach, effectively reminding everyone of her pregnancy.

Mavis's eyes watered and she turned away from her Aunt Wanda, "I have to go, I have to fix this…"

"Honey whatever it is it can-"

"I have to know that I can fix him!" the girl's blue eyes watered and widened as she looked up at her older friends, "_nothing_ is going to be right until I know that I didn't just destroy everything my dad was please I have to go!"

Wanda pursed her lips and Wayne came up to pat her on the back. She glanced at her husband slouched behind her and she sighed heavily, "At least take someone with you."

"I'll go," Jonny piped up but Mavis shot him down with her eyes.

"I… need you to stay here. Keep my dad company, maybe you can show him that humans aren't what he thought, whatever he believed they were back then. Just… let him get to know you… again."

Jonny frowned, "But who will protect you from the sun?" Jonny was no supernatural creature or in any way a match for a rogue wolf but Mavis was his zing and he would regret it if he let her go without someone truly capable.

The Vampire girl shook her head, "I don't know yet. I'll figure it but first I have to talk to dad, I need to get him to drink this."

A moment of silence followed and the group slowly disbanded. Mavis walked up the stairs to Dracula where he had remained in the room Jonny had showed him all morning. She was about to knock on the door when the shrunken head looked up at her and sighed, "Dearie, I've heard the rumors in this halls and I'm so very sorry."

Mavis was surprised at the nice words from the usually harsh baubles. "I messed up, but I think I can fix this."

The tiny head rolled back and forth on the wood, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Mavis pursed her lips, her little fangs poking out ever so slightly. "I hope I do too," she whispered to herself before opening the door. Dracula was looking up at the moon, his cape hanging off his shoulders and shining in the pale light.

"Dad… uh Dracula?" somehow calling this man dad who didn't know she was his daughter felt wrong and that hurt even more than she could have ever imagined.

Drac turned to face her, "Hello," he said in his thick accent, "I assume you're here to talk about what happened? I'm still foggy on the details so any would be appreciated."

Mavis walked in and stood awkwardly, not quite wanting to sit. The feeling of talking to her dad and knowing it would be a painful and somewhat strange conversation reminded her of the nights they spent on the roof, talking out their problems. Her father had told her countless stories of her mother, and she was well aware of what happened in the end and how it caused it him to despise humans.

She shook her head not wanting to think about that right now.

"Well, as I said before I'm your daughter," she said slowly. Dracula took a seat and looked her with a concerned expression. No one said anything, Mavis didn't know what to say, she knew that he was aware of who she was but it didn't change anything.

Suddenly Dracula spoke, startling young Mavis, "The other night… you said you erased someone. From what I've come to understand is that you are my daughter yes, and that I must have met my zing. My question now is who is she? Where is she? I want to see her."

An odd emotion, not fear or worry, but something else hit her like a wall. Her knees jiggled a little and fell to the floor in an uncomfortable heap. The edges of her vision went a bit wobbly and she looked up at him, "M-mother?" she stammered out.

Dracula nodded, "She must be away if she was here for this so called crisis. Please, I need to see her."

Mavis never thought she'd have to tell someone their zing was dead when they couldn't even remember their face. She tried to picture herself in dad's shoes, alone and worried, facing a world that knew so much more than her. She tried to think what would happen if Jonny were to suddenly expire tomorrow and her mind was erased, she would have no recollection of him and the idea of losing her zing and it being as though they had never met made her feel nauseous.

"Dad…" she said in a broken voice, "she… mom… her name was Martha."

Her tone startled the Count, "Was? What do you mean?" realization ran through his eyes as he stood abruptly, one arm wrapped around his waist while the other perched on his wrist and his hand covering his mouth as he bit back a sob.

Dracula stared into the distance and Mavis remained on the ground. She didn't raise her gaze to look at him, only tugged at a loose end in her dress, "I think I can fix it, sort of."

He turned to face her, the tears still in his eyes, "It's like she never even existed in my eyes…" he said softly before sitting back on the bed. After some more silence, this time awkward, he inhaled deeply before speaking, "I will do anything that is needed, if my assistance is required. I want my memories back, of my zing, of you, of this Hotel I supposedly run."

Mavis finally looked up again and shifted on the ground. She felt the vial still tightly clutched in her hand and she looked down at it, "Oh. That's right, here a witch gave this to me. She said it might jog some memories back."

She stood and walked over to Dracula who took it, "A potion huh? Against Vampire power I have no idea if this will help but I will give it a try." The Count pulled at the cork and it came off with a loud _pop._ He set the lavender liquid to his lips and downed the whole thing in one go.

He made a face, "It tastes worst then old blood," he complained. He moved his tongue around his mouth, trying to get every last drop off his fangs. After a few seconds of waiting Dracula flew up into the air with an unexpected jerk, transforming into a bat.

"Dad are you okay?" she squeaked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Woo… I think that potion did bring back a little something but I'm not quite sure what. I vaguely remember a pink helmet and teaching a little bat to fly, was that you?"

Mavis felt a spark of excitement run through her, "Yes! Yes I remember that too!" Mavis transformed and the two flew around in circles for a bit, Dracula slowly gaining back the memories of Mavis's first flight.

When the last drop of memory was coaxed from him they sat on the bed and talked about Martha for the rest of the night. As Mavis talked her father listened intently, and she noted with a smile the small sparkle in his eye meant he could recognize her.

She was becoming his daughter again, just a little bit, and this knowledge alone was enough to get her going for her next task.


	3. Chapter 3

**C3: Time to Get a Move on**

* * *

"So uh, Drac!" Jonny said as he caught up to the Count. He looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. Jonny was it? You are… my alleged daughter's… zing?"

Jonny nodded his head. His still shaggy hair bouncing wildly, "Yeah man. Pretty cool huh?" Underneath his goofy smile he was extremely worried, but he tried to keep up his aloof nature in order to bring some sort of familiarity to the hotel. Who knows, maybe is would help Drac remember him.

Drac raised a thin eyebrow and cocked his head, "I suppose. You are a human no? How did you two meet?"

Jonny scratched the back of his head, "Well that's a long story…"

Drac raised the corner of his mouth in an uncharacteristic half-smile, "I've got time. An eternity worth's."

Jonny smiled his signature smile and started walking backwards as they headed downstairs toward the dining hall. It was now day time and Mavis had finally fallen into a deep sleep. The heavy shades were down and everywhere they went monsters sent them an apologetic gaze, as of course the news had spread like wild fire.

Drac seemed oblivious to everything around them as he focused on getting his blood supplements for the day.

The human boy talked about how he and Mavis met, how he and Drac had met, and how his feelings had been changed and reshaped for the better. Drac listened with rapt interest as to how he had changed over the course of the years.

In his current state of mind he was completely indifferent about humans. Then last morning, or night really, Mavis had told him why he hated the human's so. He wouldn't doubt that to be the truth, after what they did to his zing, but right now he was angrier at himself for reacting the way he had and causing such a mess in the first place.

He wasn't sure what was worse, forgetting your life, or living as if it had never existed.

"So…" he said somewhat awkwardly, "How are we going to go about this?" Jonny looked up at him and then scratched the back of his head. The two reached the dining area and got in line.

"Well uh your witch lady friend told us about this book and something about words being crossed out. You'll have to ask Mavis, I'm a little fuzzy on the details myself."

As they neared the trays of food, Drac picked up a packet of what looked to be blood. Jonny wasn't going to touch any of it, but thought again and decided to pick up a bagel and scream cheese for Mavis when she woke up.

The two found a table, number thirty-eight to be exact, and sat down. Jonny opened his mouth to say something, but didn't bother as Drac sank his teeth into the bag. There was a little straw-like thing for sipping but he didn't bother with it.

Jonny realized that this was the first time he had seen him eat in, well, ever. For a split second he imagined Drac sinking those fangs into _his_ neck, and he gulped hard. Nah, Drac wouldn't do that. Himself or not, Jonny was still Mavis's zing and Mavis was still his daughter one way or another.

He twiddled his thumbs awkwardly, a nervous habit of his. It was rare for him to be seriously scared or nervous about anything, but something about watching someone sip at blood through their teeth or whatever was unsettling.

Jonny let him finish, and when he was done he let go of the bag with a _pop_ and wiped some blood off his mouth.

Finally he was in the mood to talk again, "So tell me Jonathan, how far along is Mavis? After all, my poor reaction is what caused all of this correct?"

Jonny looked up at him, a piece of hair falling in his face. Jonathan was something only Drac had ever called him, maybe that was a good sign. He smiled with half his mouth and felt some of the tension flow out of him. He hadn't realized how freaked out he had been.

"Oh you know… weeks…" he scratched the back of his head. Truthfully he didn't know, but it wasn't his fault. Time was not something the two of them kept track of. Okay so maybe it was his fault, after all he was still only a human.

Drac let out a short laugh, "I take it you don't know."

He didn't bother hiding it, "Well. Yeah. I mean, no I don't know."

He was happy that there was at least a small sense of normality to their conversation. Drac still talked in his usual laid back way and he had his legs crossed comfortably as if he was conversing with any old friend.

Drac stood and motioned for him to follow. Jonny obeyed and walked a few paces behind the Count as he walked swiftly down the hall. He opened up a dark room and Jonny had to squint his eyes in order to adjust.

"Where are we?"

A candle was suddenly lit and he flinched at the sudden flame so close to his arm, "Frankenstein led me here last night, while you were talking to the witch. He showed me this," he looked up into the large portrait of Martha.

His eyes widened, "Oh. Yeah, Martha. You told me about her and how you met and all."

Jonny looked over and caught the sad glint in Drac's eyes before the candle was blown out, "She is so beautiful. And she is only in painting. Jonathan, my friend, I feel as if I have lost so much. The memories of my friends are one thing, but my _family? _That's all I've ever wanted, now it's come and gone as if it's nothing…"

There was the sound of cloth moving and light streamed in as he opened the door. He waited for Jonny to follow and he did so silently. They walked aimlessly, finding peace in each other's company.

Then Drac spoke again, "What does it feel like?' he asked suddenly, "You and Mavis make a wonderful couple. I can't even remember that feeling now, does it feel as I imagine? That there is always a warmth, always happiness in your undead heart. Where the word _love_ just isn't strong enough?"

Jonny looked down at the floor to stare at his feet as he walked. He felt all those things and more for Mavis, but he was merely human, so often times he never really showed her just how much he cares. Sure he'd buy her some flowers and wait for them to die, and he'd catch a few mice for her, but it's not like they ever went out for dinners or longs walks through the graveyard.

Maybe when all of this was over he'd take her on a serious date. After all it's been, what, three years since they met? Nothing mattered more to him than Mavis, and their trip to Hawaii was great and all, but all it's been since then was… well… she's pregnant now so you get the picture.

He turned his gaze back up to Drac and smiled sorrowfully, "It's all that and more buddy."

He reached out and patted Drac on the shoulder. The Count was much taller than he was and was almost on the other side of the hall, so it was a little awkward, but he still managed.

They walked for a little while longer before taking their separate ways. It was silently agreed that they would rather be left to their own devices for a while. On the way back up Jonny remembered the bagel and scream cheese and awkwardly shuffled through the cafeteria to retrieve another one.

He walked with a heavy heart and almost stomped his feet up the stairs. He was by no means angry, but he couldn't manage to get enough momentum to walk properly. Jonny didn't bother knocking (much to the shrunken heads anger), and when he went in Mavis was awake.

She was sitting on the bed with the curtains open. Jonny set down the plate and quickly went to close them, "Mavis… you'll burn yourself," he said slowly.

Mavis shrugged, "I'll heal… dad won't."

Jonny pursed his lips and went over to sit next to her. He pulled her in close and rubbed her cold shoulders. Sticking his head in her soft hair he kissed her head softly several times, "Don't say that. That witch gave a lead. We have something to do now."

He felt Mavis's arms wrap around him, "I know but… no one will let me go. And if I don't go, then what? I'm the one that started all of this, shouldn't I be the one to…"

Her voice trailed off and he began stroking her head, brushing her hair with his fingers. He squeezed her in a semi-tight hug and then leaned back to look at her, "I know what the others are saying, and I totally agree with them. However, you're my zing Mavis, and I'll go wherever you go. If you choose to go, then I won't stop you. All I ask is that you let me protect you as best I can."

Mavis's small mouth rose in the slightest of smiles. She shut her eyes and shoved her head in Jonny's chest, "Thank you," her voice was muffled from the angle but he could still hear her loud and clear.

Jonny looked over at the dresser and remembered the bagel, "Oh hey, I brought you something to eat if, you know, you're feeling like it."

His zing nodded slowly and he went over to get the plate. He handed it to her and she ate it slowly. While she allowed herself to get lost in thought Jonny took a moment to examine her. Mavis's eyes were uncomfortably red and had dark bags under them from all the crying and nights without sleep.

Her pale skin was even_ paler_ if that was possible, seeing as she hadn't been eating regularly. He reached out to smooth some of the wild hairs from bed head and stress but they flew back up every time he tried to tame them. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and hadn't even bothered to wash the previous mascara off from before, so it looked like she had dried black tear stains on her face.

Her clothing choice had changed too. Instead of her usual red sneakers and striped tights, dress and mesh gloves, she wore a black button up nightgown. It's not like he hadn't seen her wear it before, but the outfit matched with her somber expression made him feel like someone had just died.

Jonny couldn't help but notice how slow she chewed. He counted her next bite and she chewed twenty-three times before she finally swallowed. He knew she felt terrible about this whole fiasco, but he just didn't know how to make her smile again.

Everything going on was uncharted territory, he didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to act. He was afraid to say something that would upset her even more, if that was possible. He didn't want to anger her or make her feel dumb or useless.

At the very least he wanted her to feel like she could fix this. He wholeheartedly believed that it could be done, now he just needed to pass some of that confidence on to her.

Maybe he could get her mind off of everything for a while. He put his arm around her and looked down at the ever-so-slight baby bump under her belly.

He rubbed that spot gently, "I don't know if this will make you feel better… of if you even want to talk about it, but have you thought of any names?"

He smiled softly and she put down the uneaten half of the bagel and looked up at him. She let out a small airy laugh, "Yeah. Actually, I have. What do you think about Jason, or Freddy? Or maybe I was thinking Michael would be nice too."

Jonny noticed the faint almost ghost of a smile rising on her face and he felt just a little bit proud at her enthusiasm, "All of those sound lovely."

He was relieved when Mavis let out a tiny giggle and wrap her arms around him in a hug, "Thank you. You always make me feel better somehow. I think I'll go back to bed."

Jonny nodded wordlessly and took the plate from her. He watched as his zing settled under the covers and he gently tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and walked backwards out of the room.

As soon as she heard the click of the door, Mavis opened her eyes. She felt better because of Jonny, but she still felt uneasy. She felt, no she _needed_, to do this task alone. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but by the end of the day it was still her fault that her dad's memory was erased.

She didn't want anyone else getting hurt, _especially _not Jonny. She knew all he wanted was to protect, but she would be able to live with herself if she got her zing hurt because she was childish and couldn't do something on her own.

That thought alone made up her mind.

The young vampire jumped out of bed and changed clothes in a flash. Her hair and makeup were still a complete mess, but changing with magic had taken what little strength she had gathered up.

Mavis looked through her suitcase but realized that she wouldn't need anything for the journey ahead. Most of the stuff was Jonny's anyway, she didn't need any of it to survive. She found her pouch full of her blood supplements and tossed it into her oversized satchel.

Knowing that she had no more time to waste, Mavis pulled out her oversized hat that she kept whenever going out into the sun, and pulled it over her head. The floppy edges drooped and wobbled as she walked and she covered herself with her cape as she opened the blinds.

From this window, she could look down at the seven story drop and see every headstone down below. Mavis felt herself gulp nervously, but she quickly shook away the fear. Now was not the time to be scared, now was the time to be brave and help dad.

Without a moment more of hesitation, she jumped.

On the other side of the castle, Jonny felt a sense of dread wash over him as he talked to Wayne and Wanda while their children ran circles around their legs. He knew Mavis well, and for some reason the thought of leaving her alone didn't sit well in his stomach.

As they talked, Jonny tried to get his mind off it. He took the time to recall how Wanda had looked when they had first met. She had been ridiculously pregnant. Then again, dogs have a litter versus one child, still though, pretty soon Mavis was going to look like that.

He came to the realization that she would probably walk that way too, and from what he learned in health, her mood might be off the charts too. Jonny shook his head in determination, this wasn't the time to be getting flustered over having a child. After all, they had decided to do this so it was a mutual thing.

"So uh," Jonny started awkwardly. The two werewolves turned to look at him, both of their heads turning to the side in a pet-like manner.

"What is it Jonny?" Wanda asked sweetly.

He rubbed the back of his head and his hair shot out from between his fingers, "Well uh... how do you think we should go about this? I mean, Mavis is pregnant and all, and I get that, but what should we do? I'll go for sure, but I'm not sure I can do it alone."

Wayne came over to pat Jonny on the shoulder, "Ah don't worry. We'll all come. We'll all help, or at least I will. I want Drac back to his old cranky self again."

Jonny laughed a little, "Me too."

Frankenstein suddenly came stomping down the hall, he had a grin on his face and as he neared he held up a scrap of paper. Jonny squinted his eyes at it and saw the name of some town written down, "Ta-da!" Frank declared happily, "I've found our first clue. After what Mavis told us yesterday I asked a couple of witches around and one of them pointed me to here. She said this was the last place she saw that Genevieve witch."

Jonny felt his eyes bug out. He was excited for this new find, yet he was not. Sure he wanted Drac's memories back, but how prepared was he for this journey? How ready was he _really? _He wasn't a monster, so truth be told he was scared about the future, doubtful he could help, and angry that he was useless.

He wanted to set things right, but how could he when he was just a human?

"We should start moving right away," Jonny jumped as a pair of glasses suddenly appeared. Griffin was startled at his outburst and then laughed before patting the human on the back.

"All this time and you still can't announce when you're in the room," Wayne said, though not at all angry.

There a moment of silence and his glasses moved a little, so everyone just assumed he had shrugged. Jonny rung his hands together and looked at the ground.

"I'll get packing."

"I'll ready the transportation."

"Uh… no Frank, you always choose snail mail."

"Well fine, then what do you want?"

"You know, it doesn't matter. Griffin, let's go. You and I have some favors to cash in. Wanda, honey, could you go find Sandman and let him know what's going on?"

"Sure thing dear."

Jonny opened his mouth to say something, to try and help in any way possible, but the others had already begun to scatter and he was left alone.

With no one to talk to or ask for advice, he slowly he made his way up the stairs again, and this time he went the opposite way, towards the room Drac had chosen to stay in. The shrunken head on the door bounced as it talked, "Oh I know you're going to knock boy! If you don't Im'ma make a mess out 'o you for disturbing the count!"

Jonny smiled, despite those things giving him the creeps, and knocked twice. He heard a brief _come in_ and he entered silently.

Dracula looked up at him and Jonny noticed how the setup of the room had been very similar to Mavis's. The shades were open, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and he was in something like pajamas. His legs were crossed and Jonny moved a little closer to him.

"Jonathan, how is it going?"

He didn't sit, "Frank found a lead on how to… get you back to your old self. We're leaving soon. I'm not quite sure when, but soon."

This whole time he wasn't sure if Dracula was going to come or not. It was obvious that the gang was going, and that Wanda was going to try with all her might to keep Mavis here, but he was pretty sure she would try to escape anyway. Maybe he should go try to convince her otherwise… he knew he had already told her he was fine with her decision, but if she stayed, maybe she could reconnect with Drac.

Maybe they could hang out and fly or something. Maybe that would be better for their unborn child.

Drac smiled, showing off his fang, "Really? That's great.'

Jonny nodded, "Yeah. Everyone's excited."

When he looked up he could see the slight struggle in Drac's eyes. He wanted to come with, but at the same time he wanted to stay here. Jonny didn't know why he thought he couldn't come, but he wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to come.

"So…" Drac said slowly.

"You can come too," he blurted out, "no one said anything about it, but I don't think anyone would really oppose to that idea."

Drac smiled, then frowned, then smiled again. He frowned again and spoke, "I… would like to. I'd like to come with the gang, but Mavis… I'm sure she's staying, no?"

_No. She's not. I know her and I know she won't stay put. _He thought. Jonny nodded, "Yeah I think so. She wants to go, but not in her condition."

Drac kicked his legs against the carpet, "I think it's better if I stay here Jonathan, thank you. I" –

The door burst open, it was Wanda. She was panting heavily and there was a wide and worried look in her eye, "I can't find Mavis!" she screeched, "Where did she go?"

Jonny bit his lip. _I knew it. I knew she would go on her own. _He was fine with her strong will, but he was a little hurt that she hadn't bothered to tell him about her plan.

He looked at Drac, and they both knew that he no longer had a reason to stay here.

* * *

**Guys. Hotel Transylvania 2. It's a thing. I shouldn't be so excited, I'm an adult after all. AH BUT WHO CARE'S? Kids movie's are the best. Seriously though, HT2. That's a thing. Watch the trailer if you haven't already. This is great because my story can segway into that idea. GUYS I'M EXCITED FOR ERASE ME AGAIN? _DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?_**** More chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**C4: The First Step**

* * *

Mavis boarded the plane awkwardly.

It wasn't easy getting last minute tickets. She lucked out that they were for the evening too, but the sun was still out just enough that it would burn her if she sat by the window.

She took it as a sign from the devil that someone happened to cancel for unknown reasons, otherwise the next earliest flight would've have been until tomorrow. She still didn't know if the others were chasing her or not, but she didn't want to stick around to find out.

Being the rather obvious daughter of the night, people recognized her left and right with her large hat and black clothing. She took their compliments in stride, trying not to be rude, but she would've much rather flown herself to her first stop rather than use human planes.

She didn't want to fly, but unfortunately being eight weeks in and trying to fly for two took all of her energy to stay in the air for more than two minutes. This was easier and safer.

She had no direct lead, but there were some witches she knew further south, near Athens Greece. They used to work for her father back when she was fifty or so and she hoped that they would know at least something about Genevieve. She had taken a moment to consult with Triaxis and the older witch told her to look for a lady with pink hair named Marmalade. Mavis didn't question it, just listened in curiosity.

Mavis settled into the aisle seat. She hasn't had any run in's with morning sickness, but there was a possibility that all the excitement could trigger it at any time. As the plane began to move, everyone settled in and stopped pestering her with their questions.

The flight attendant began asking around for refreshments and when she got to Mavis all the young vampire wanted was a glass of non-holy water. There was a ding and then a quiet announcement when they reached cruising altitudes and some people shifted around to either go to the bathroom or to get something out of their top compartment.

The gentle lull of the plane made her eyes heavy. Not to mention she was still exhausted from carrying a child, but she felt excited to know that she was on her way to helping her father. If all went well then things could return to some type of normal. She just prayed that her father's memories in The Book would only be crossed out and not erased.

Mavis finally gave in to her droopy eyes and let them fall. For a moment she thought she felt someone tap her arm, but it was so faint that she chose to ignore it, believing she was imagining things. Then it happened again, a little harder this time so she opened her eyes reluctantly and looked around.

Standing in the aisle she saw a little brown haired boy with big green eyes. He was staring at her in awe and he was clutching a stuffed mouse the size of his head. He blushed and shied away when she noticed him. She smiled and patted down some of his wild hairs.

"Hello," she said, "Who are you?"

The little boy titled his head and shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to speak because of the sudden attention. He opened his mouth right as a tall women with red framed glasses came over and gently took his elbow, "Come on Dennis. We should leave her alone she's trying to rest," then the women looked at her, "I'm sorry. My sons never seen a real monster before, he just got a little bit excited."

As the women hauled her son away, Mavis smiled as he looked over his shoulder and waved at her. She laughed quietly and waved back with her fingers. The two were on the opposite side of the plane, but their brief encounter got Mavis thinking.

Soon she would have a child just like him, or maybe it would be a girl. It might be a vampire, it might be a human like Jonny. She would love it either way but at the sudden thought of kids she wanted nothing more than to run back home and into her Zing's arms.

As tempted as she was to actually do that as soon as they landed, she knew she had a task to accomplish. She didn't like being separated from Jonny for who knows how long, but what choice did she really have?

Mavis let out a frustrated breath and buried herself into her seat. To her left, next to the window, sat a complete stranger who appeared covered from head to toe. He was wearing a grey and well-worn trench coat and had his hat was tipped to cover his face.

He looked a little awkward, he was hunched as if he were trying to pose coolly but he had Jonny's body type so his thin frame looked bent and angular. She ignored him and his odd appearance and focused on going to sleep.

The ride wouldn't be that long, but she needed as much energy as she could possibly gather for the ensuing hours. With that final though, she finally let sleep claim her.

Miles from Mavis we come back to Jonny. On the outside he appeared to be a perfectly calm, rational human being. On the inside his brain was hitting the walls of his skull, demanding to be let out so it can scream its worries about Mavis to the world.

The group of monsters plus one human were just about ready to go. The map that Frank had magically acquired led them straight to Brazil, specifically to Salvador. It was there that Genevieve had spent some of her recent years trading on the streets for herbs and odd trinkets to make potions out of.

No one knew what she gave up, but it didn't matter. If they found her they could track The Book, and if they could do that then maybe they could find Mavis at the same time.

When everyone had learnt of her disappearance, no one really knew what to do. For a minute they kind of just stared at one another, silently asking, _"What do we do about this?" _to each other.

Jonny was the first to suggest that they all chase after her, but it became rather obvious rather quickly that Mavis was a fast girl. Even if she was pregnant. She could've been miles away and not everyone could just up and leave empty handed.

It was a bad idea to send anyone alone, so instead they made an agreement to continue on and pray they bump into her. They all had the same destination, so maybe it would work out in the end. When the decision was made Jonny went with it, but he couldn't understand how everyone was just okay with this. Maybe it was a monster thing. Maybe he was worrying too much. Or maybe he wasn't worrying enough?

After what felt like years – though in actuality it was maybe two hours tops – everyone was finally ready. It ended up being a boy's trip as Wanda decided to stay and look after the children. Frank's wife didn't want to break a nail so she kissed him goodbye before telling him to come back in one piece or at the very least have all of his pieces in one place. When they left the hotel, Murray was the first into the hearse as he called shotgun.

Griffin hopped into the driver's seat, and Drac used his blue colored magic to freeze Murray and pull him out of the car. He unfroze him after Frank shoved him into the backseat between Jonny and Wayne.

There was a moment of silence and then he spoke with his arms crossed, "Not cool man."

Drac rolled his eyes, "This isn't about temperature _man_. My daughter is out there somewhere, pregnant, with my grandchild! I've already lost one important women in my life, I can't lose another."

Everything shifted into a sorrowful silence and Griffin decided to turn the radio on to lessen the tension.

Jonny tapped his foot the upbeat and slightly romantic song on the radio.

_"__And that was the newest hit by Selena Gomez!" _the radio announcer said.

"Oh I love Selena," Jonny said with a smile. Everyone looked at him and just laughed a little at his random outburst.

His statement seemed to have brightened the mood and the sound of rustling paper as Frank pulled out the map.

"Okay everyone, from here Salvador is an eighteen hour flight but as you know I don't really like planes. Unfortunately the safe way is, I'll admit, too slow for our time schedule. Anyone have any suggestions for travel? Because I have no idea how we're going to cross the Atlantic Ocean."

The car ride fell silent again. Jonny slumped into his seat and shrugged as he threw out a random answer, "We could… like, rent a boat or something. Unless you guys know any mermaids."

The last part had been a joke out of mild frustration, but Murray suddenly started bouncing in excitement, "Wait that's it! Jonny you're a genius."

He raised an eyebrow, "You know a guy with a boat?"

"No, well yes, but mermaids man. Mm I haven't seen those water beauties in so long, I'm sure they'll be just as thrilled to see me. 'Sides I got a guy who owes me one for Atlantis…" he said the last part under his breath

Jonny sat up smiling, "Wait what? Atlantis as in the lost city?"

Murray rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Yeah uh… when the city sank it was kind of my friends fault, but I took the blame and now most of the Merpeople don't like me, but hey that's all in the past. I'm sure Veno will gladly help us out."

"It's settled then," Griffin announced, "We're going to the coast! Um… do you have any way of communicating with them?"

The mummy man laid back, "Yeah man don't worry." Murray didn't elaborate and no one bothered asking. Jonny fell further into his seat, trying to feel comfortable in the stiff upholstery of the hearse but it was nearly impossible to bend himself at the right angle. Eventually he just gave up and looked out the window.

The rest of the group started talking about this or that, trying to make idle chit chat to avoid complete silence, but Jonny's mind was on Mavis.

He ignored their conversation as it started to pour. He put his head in his hands and sighed, Mavis loved the rain. She loved the gloomy look in the sky and the fog afterwards that reminded her of home, she loved to fly in the rain and he would always laugh a little when she came back inside sopping wet.

Then they'd… well you know. He began to wonder when he'd see her again. He still couldn't believe no one had bothered to chase after her, even if she could've taken any route. Even if she had been miles ahead of them, even if she knew where she was going. If he was strong enough, he would've gone.

Jonny did his best to shake those thoughts from his head. Mavis was his zing, so he was going to trust her whether he really wanted to or not. If he could trust her with his life, surely he could trust her with her own right?

The hearse suddenly jolted to stomach churning stop. Since there were no seatbelts everyone slid from their seats and piled on top of one another.

"Uh oh," Griffin said, sounding anxious.

Wayne's head popped up excitedly, "Is it sheep?"

"No, it's worse. Look," Jonny pulled himself from under the hefty mummy and peered over the passenger's seat at the road. His eyes widened at the sight before him. The bridge leading into town and the main road was out, as in, _gone._ There were thick chains crisscrossed that held up a "Caution: Cliff Ahead" sign.

There was a sudden tap on the window and everyone jumped at the noise. A stream of light from a flashlight blinded everyone for a moment before Griffin rolled down the window. If Jonny squinted his eyes he could just barely make out the shape of a police holster around the man's waist.

"Sorry folks. The bridge is out, as you could probably tell."

"What happened? It was fine the other day," Griffin asked while pushing up his glasses.

The officer scratched his head, "Well some protesters decided that you… erm… monster folks should stay in the forests. The details are a little vague but I've been told that with some help they got ahold of some bombs and the bridge up."

Drac squirmed in his seat for a moment. They had waited until most of the sun had set, but occasionally the Count would get a little sting here and there from the dying rays. He leaned forward awkwardly to catch the officer's attention, "We're trying to make it to the coast. Is there another route from here?"

Little did everyone know, was that there was in fact one other route, it was the long way around through forests and bumpy roads and mountains. It was a dark winding path that was meant only for monsters. It was a backup in case they were ever to be found out at the hotel. The downside was that there were only two people who knew about it, two who could talk and not fall apart that is. One was miles away from the group, and the other couldn't even remember building the hotel in the first place.

The officer scratched his chin, "The coast you say huh? Honestly I'm not too sure. From the hotel this is the only way that I really know of. I guess you could try climbing down the mountain, but that's up to you, sorry guys."

The officer began to walk away. He returned to his post and Griffin rolled up the window before putting the hearse in reverse. They went back up the road a little before parking and trying to figure out how on Earth they were supposed to get into town now.

Jonny laid back into his seat and crossed his arms out of frustration. He looked out the window and the rising moon and hoped that wherever Mavis was, that she was okay.

To answer that question, Mavis was very much _not_ okay. Fifteen minutes into their two hour long flight a baby started crying, effectively waking her up. She didn't know where the noise was coming from, but thanks to her fine-tuned ears she could hear every whine as clear as singing crystal.

She picked at her dress out as she felt her nerves grating down to the wire. This, my friends, is where Mavis will experience her first mood swing.

Two weeks ago she would've gone to find the child and smile at it and try to make it feel better. This however was present time, and Mavis for some reason just couldn't take the crying. She didn't want to hurt anyone, so to vent her anger she went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. The splashing was rather violent, and it got water everyone, but she began to calm down.

The crying outside had mostly stopped and the burning of that anger left her hungry. She knew all they had on the plane was peanuts and pretzels, but she was currently craving a mouse smeared with scream cheese and booberries. Her stomach growled, the little one inside her agreeing with that choice of meal.

But there were no mice in sight. There was no scream cheese, and there were no booberries. She could have to settle for peanuts.

Mavis's gloved hand touched the door handle, but before she opened it a wave of sadness washed over her. Everything hit her at once, what she did to her father, how she erased mom, how she was away from Jonny, and tears began rolling down her face like a waterfall.

Her eyes began to hurt from all of the sudden crying, and she blew her nose before sitting on the closed toilet seat. She looked into the mirror at the wreck that was herself and she was relieved when the sadness disappeared as fast as it had come.

Someone knocked gently on the door and she knew she had been in there for too long, "Oh… sorry just a minute!"

She quickly wiped the last of her tears away before using a touch of magic to make her eyes look normal again.

Mavis returned to her seat quietly, ignoring the stares of the people around her. The attendant passed by and she timidly asked for a pack of peanuts and another glass of water. When she received her items she slowly tore open the shiny package and ate the nuts one by one but not really tasting them.

The salt spread across her tongue and she felt better. She loved the taste of salt, the odd bitterness it held, the grainy texture, it reminded her of when her and her dad made salty cookies for the holidays.

She laughed a little when she remembered making them for Jonny. He told her he thought they were sugar cookies and had taken a huge bite out of them. She felt like remembering all of this should have made her sad, but instead it made her feel warm and happy and loved.

She took comfort in knowing that her Zing and father had been good friends at one point, and that they still got along even after the accident.

Mavis was still very tired, but ironically she didn't have the energy to sleep. Instead she spent some time playing with her hair and getting lost in her thoughts. Before she knew it her ride was over, and she was utterly relieved when she could finally get off.

It wasn't that long of a flight but her legs were happy to be able to move again. The sun had thoroughly set so she could take off her hat. Here not too many people recognized her, to them she was just some gothic chick trying to be cool.

Since she had no ride she immediately set out to finding the other witch. As she walked down the quiet streets, something told her to follow the main road until she came across a dark street with no lights. She didn't know why she felt that, but she just did. She assumed it was supernatural instincts. She did recall Triaxis telling her that once she arrives close to her destination, she will magically be able to find her.

Triaxis told her it had something to do with a witch's power so Mavis didn't bother having that explained to her.

Mavis followed her internal directions and found herself standing at the base of a rundown apartment complex and was blasting loud, fast paced music along with several colors.

At the foot of some stairs there was a group of humans who dressed similar to her style. They were smoking and talking and laughing and when they spotted her they all turned in a weird type of sync.

One of the girls smiled. She had black hair like the rest of them but she had a braided purple streak with a red bead at the end of it. She took a sip out of her red plastic cup, "Hey newbie. Haven't seen you around."

Mavis awkwardly rubbed her arms, "Uh… I'm just looking for someone."

"Oh really? Who are you looking for?" the girl smiled and Mavis could just barely make out the sharp points of her slightly yellow teeth. She wasn't a vampire by any means, but something about the sharpness in her smile seemed unreal.

Mavis felt uncomfortable as it was, but she mustered up her strength and straightened her back, "I'm looking for someone named Marmalade..?"

Immediately the partygoers turned hostile. Another girl with half black hair, half while hair jumped down from her seat on the railing and crossed her arms. She stood in front of her and practically growled when she spoke, "What do _you _want with Marly?"

Mavis felt her eyes go wide, "I uh… just looking for help…" she held up her hands in an act of innocence and fear.

The girl glared down for a second before leaning away. She turned to her colleagues and they conversed quietly for a moment. When they were finished they turned back to face her and she was glad that the evil glint in their eyes were mostly gone.

"Tell us _exactly _why you need to see Marly, and _maybe _we'll let you in. If –"

"Oh _shut up_ Pricilla!"

Everyone turned towards the high pitched voice coming from above. When Mavis looked up there was no doubt in her mind that the lady hanging out the third story window was Marmalade. Her hair appeared to be incredibly long and it was a soft rosy pink that looked unbearably natural.

Her face wasn't anything like Mavis had been imagining. She thought she would look old like the others, but she looked as fresh and young as teenager straight out of high school.

"M-Marly?" the girl stammered.

Without warning the other witch jumped. She landed gracefully, a puff of magic stopping her before she broke her legs on the concrete. She smiled and looked Mavis up and down rather obviously.

"What brings you here, oh pregnant one?"

Mavis felt her cheeks burn red, "U-um… I was hoping to find you and uh… talk to you about a witch named Genevieve."

Marmalade titled her head, "Oh wow. I haven't heard that name in ages. Hmm, come inside and we'll chat more. By the way, you look familiar. Have we met?"

Mavis smiled. Perhaps she remembered her from working at the hotel, "My name is Mavis. My father runs a hotel in Transylvania?"

"Oh my ghoul!" she shouted suddenly, startling everyone around her. She grabbed Mavis in for a rather violent hug and spun her around, "Oh you poor baby what are you doing here? Looking for Gennie no less! My word, you've grown up so fast, my dear you're just as lovely as I remember! Oh my, I used to enjoy working at the hotel. You were such a sweet little thing. Come, come, we have much to discuss."

With that last statement, Marmalade finally pulled her in. She pulled her past the crowds, past various rooms, and into a small office on the fourth floor. She sat her down and offered her a drink.

She smiled and put her hands together, "So what brings you here?" she started.

Mavis let out a massive sigh, and opened her mouth to recall the past few days.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reads this story! It's funny, I honestly never intended to actually post this but I decided "eh why not, I like it" and now so many people are reviewing and messaging me. I swear this is the only story where you guys bother me to post! I'm working hard to put out good content, I don't want this story to fall apart like my others, so sorry for the long spaces between the updates.**

**Again I love and appreciate all of your support! I only ask that you don't just leave a review saying just "update" or anything alike simply because I don't know if you actually like this story or if you just want to see where it's going. If there are any suggestions, ideas, or whatever else, please feel free to let me know and I'll try to incorporate them if they fit with my themes!**

**Next chapter will come out sooner I hope!**


End file.
